Rival Vampiro
by PiaXValentina
Summary: Cuando Valentina y Pia ya estan cuadradas viene otro rival y no parara hasta que valen ya sea suya  Vampirico


Hola mis amigos aqui les voy a presentar una historia con mis ayudantes:Aras y Muertesa ningos de los personajes son mios menos Sandra que ya les voy a explicar como es.

Aras:Hola leantes como estan ? :D

Muertesa:Ya callate quiero ver la historia

Aras: :(

Sandra:

Altura : 5 pies con 6

Pelo: Negro como la noche,ondulado y llega hasta las rodillas. Parece salvaje como se alguin hubiera pasados sus dedos por el o como si el viento lo mantuviera soplando.

Ojos: Negros como la noche y con un pocito de rojo cerca de la pupila.

Personalidad:Sadistica pero amigables con quienes sean sus amigos verdaderos, capaz de hacer todo para tener lo que quere.

Ya que tienes la idea como se ve empezemos la historia :].  
_

-Valentina-

Estoy feliz. Pia y yo nos cuadramos y las dos vimos que debemos ser mas que amigas."Nada nos podra separara ahora" pense felizmente.

"Valen ya estas lista porque nos vamos sin usted". Escuche que me dijo la voz de Pia.

"Si ya salgo".Le ese momento veia divina con ese vestido...Pero el vestido se vera mejor en mi cama cuando-No valen chika mal!

"Te ves linda"Le dije

"Tu te ves mejor"

"Cuanto apostamos"?

Nos quedamos mirandos varios minutos hasta que cierta senadorcita interumpio el silencio

"Ustedes se pueden besar en otro momento pero ahora vamonos"

Dentro de media hora estabamos en el Limite pasandole mas bacano cuando de repente me senti enferma peo lo deje pasar creindo que no era nada y sigue bailando pero eso solo me empeoraba y se me iba las ganas de quedarme. Como que Pia lo habia notado porque empezo caminando hacia mi.

"Valen estas bien" Me pregunto sus ojos lleno de procupo.

"Si estoy bien no te procupes por mi...Ve y diviertete" Le dije poniendome mas enferma con los segundos

"Bueno..ten cuidado y que te mejores..."

Saliendo senti que me estaban observando y camine mas rapido pero despues sinti algo cortar mi estomago y mi brazo y cae al piso...

= Sandra =

Me lambi los labios no era la mejor sangre que habia tomado pero me vastara, la proxima busco a una virgen.

Del club salio una su cara y su bellaza me soprendio .Aunque estava palida se veia bien. pelo rojo que le cubria un ojo , su piel era clara y blanca como la era muy alta pero no importava.

"De mi no me escapas pequenia" pense con una sonrisa

Como que sentio mi presencia porque empezo caminando mas rapido. Aun no sabe que en realidad esta detras de ella.

Le corte el estomago cuando voltio para ver. Rojo se ve tan lindo con su ver mas y con eso le corte el brazo.

Se cayo al piso por causa el dolor."Tonta! Como puedes ser tan boba ahora morira " me grite en la mente.

Voltio y me veo

"Q-quien eres?"Me dijo su voz temblando. Tan linda definitvamente sera mia

"Soy Sandra pero tu me puedes llamar Sandy"

"Me vas a matar...?"

"No te hare algo mucho mejor"

Le mordi el cuello y su sangre se entro en mi boca .Dulce pero tiene algo picante...Me no sobrevivira sin mi sangre...Me corte una vena y se la puse a su boca primero no lo bebio ententava escapar pero le coji la naris y empezo bebiendo sus ojos poniendos mas vampiricos y mas huecos sace la vena y me miro con ojos lleno de hambre."Me podria acostumbrar a esto" pense.

Me pare y la vi mirandome

"No te recordaras de mi hasta que nos volvamos a ver"

Ella se fue y pidio un maravilloso fue este dia no crees?

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Pia~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Mi pobre Valen estava enferma no podia esperar hasta llegar poder abrazarla y cuidarla. El carro llego a la casa y sali volada al cuarto pero nadia estaba.

Baje y fui a buscar a Teo

"Teo ya has visto a Valentina?"

"No,ella no esta, aun no a entrado"

Me quede esperando en la sala esperandola las demas ninas esperando conmigo...

Despues de diez minutos tocaron la puerta pero tan debil que casi no se escuchava.

Teo lo abrio y sus ojos se abrieron con miedo en menos de un segundo porque ahi parada estaba una Valentina palida como un fantasma, sangre choriando su ropa y piel, su estomago tenia un corte igual que su brazo...Pero lo que mas me asusto fueron sus ojos que siempre estaban tan alegres y llenos de vida ya estaban sin emocion. Como si en lugar de ojos tuviera dos huecos.

Ella miro por todos lados como si estuviera perdida y callo al piso.

"VALEN!" Todas gritamos yo mas duro que otras.

"Tenemos que llevarla al doctor" Dijo Maca y fue a cojer el telephono pero un brazo sangriento le cojio la pierna

"Doctor no..."Le dijo su voz daba miedo era callado y causaba escalofrio...Esta no era la voz que voy conocia

Le hizo una mirada que parecia que le estubiera rogando y se desmallo.

"Pia llevala al cuarto y limpie sus heridas hablara manana..." Me ordeno Maca

La coji y le limpie las seria capaz de lastimar alguien como ella pense mientras la quede mirando mientras dormia sobandole el pelo de repente dijo algo.

"S-sandy...sangre...ayudame...ojos negros..."...

Quien era Sandy?  
============================================================================================================================================

Sara:Ojala les gusto :)

Muertesa: Me gusto y pongan en sus comentarios que queren que pase o se quieren que sandra la manden para la casa

Aras:Si quieren otras historias diganos :3 y te doy una galleta ^^

Muertesa:Bleh usted me da asco me voy

Aras:Ella porque me odia? :(

Sara:Porque usted le gusta

Aras:En serio :)

Sara:Si...sabes mejor me voy chao gente


End file.
